Puck's new life
by BEYONCE FAN51
Summary: Comment deux secondes d'innatention peuvent changer une vie? Quinn/Puck CHAPITRE 9 SORTI
1. Chapter 1

Noah Puckerman est journaliste à _**Gentlemen's Quarterly.**_ Entré comme stagiaire à vingt ans, il a gravi les echelons un à un, à maintenant vingt-cinq ans Puck est devenu un jounaliste repute dans le monde de la mode. En effet, Puck est plus concentré sur sa vie professionnelle que sur sa vie personnelle. Il a eu quelques rencontres à droite, à gauche mais rien de tres serieux. Mais cela pourrai changer grace a deux secondes d'innattention.

Nous sommes Jeudi, il est 8heures encore une journee de travaille habituelle pour Noah. Apres une douche qui lui fit le plus grand bien, Puck enfila son costume _Emporio Armani ,_qui lui avait ete offert par son redacteur en chef, se parfuma et partis en direction de sa cuisine pour se preparer un petit dejeuner, son portable sonna... c'est son collegue Finn Hudson de GQ :

-"Allo Puck à l'appareil!"dit-il

-"Allo Puck,c'est Finn il fauut imperativement que tu viennes au journal le chef veut te voir pour te confier une interview tres importante d'apres lui seulement toi peut etre a la hauteur!"lui repondit son collegue

-"ok je serais là des que possible, à toute de suite!"

Pas le temps de prendre un petit dejeuner, il decida de prendre un café sur la route.

Arrive au Starbucks, Puck commenda un cappucino... son iPhone sonne merde c'est encore Finn;

-"Alors qu'est ce que tu fous mec, le chef est enervé et t'attend!"dit Finn

-"Hé calme je suis sur mon chemin j'arrive dans 10 minutes à toute de suite"annonca Puck

Puck sortit du Starbucks, il etait a la bourre et avait arreté depuis longtemps de marcher mais tout à coup une personne lui rentra dedans venant faire tomber sa pochette de feuilles au sol et renversant le cappucino brulant sur son costume..

-"Argh vous pourriez pas faire attention un peu!"cria Puck

-"Je suis desolee!" dit la personne

A sa voix, Puck remarqua qu'il s'agisait d'une femme,il leva la tete pour voir une belle Blonde de 1metre 70 environ. Elle avait l'allure d'une femme d'affaire d'environ 25ans dans son tailleur. Puck fut surpris par la beauté de cette femme et s'en voulait de lui avoir si mal parlé!

-"Est-ce que vous allez bien?" demmanda la jeune blonde

-"Je me suis senti mieux auparavant" lanca Puck en se relevant completement recouvert de café

-"Je suis desolee, je ne vous es pas vu arrive! j'etais tellement dans ma conversation que j'ai presque oublié qu'il y avait du monde autour de moi"dit-elle

Puck sourit a son commentaire lui aussi ca lui arrivé d'etre dans sa situation

-"Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire, je viens de vous renversé votre café sur votre costume et vous souriez?" interrogea la blonde

-"Je connais cette situation, permettez moi de vous poser une question mais est ce que vous etes Journaliste ou quelque chose comme ca?"

-"A croire que je ne peux jamais cacher ma proffession affirma t-elle Il est vrai que je suis journaliste! tres bon jugement"

Puck allait ouvrir la bouche quand son telephone sonna.. mince Finn il avait oublié

-"Puck mais qu'est ce que tu fais bon sang le chef est sur les nerfs!" abboya Finn

-"Heu desolé j'ai eu comme un petit probleme et je pense pas venir tout de suite desolé" annonca Puck avec ce commentaire il raccrocha sans attendre la reponse de Finn

-"Je suis encore desolée au passage je m'appelle Quinn, Quinn Fabray."

-"heu.. non c'est pas grave assura Puck.. je suis Noah Puckerman mais vous pouvais m'appeler Puck j'aurai aimé continuer cette "conversation" mais je dois vraiment partir

-"Ho lança Quinn, elle avait l'air triste qu'il devait s'en aller, mais prennez mon numero" elle lui ecriva sur un petit de papier, lui lança un dernier sourire et partie de ce pas

Puck regardai le papier et se demanda si finalement cette semaine n'etait pas si habituelle et rentra chez lui...

TBC

Alors avez vous aimé le premier chapitre! j'espere ;) Prochain chapitre: Quinn attend avec impatience le coup de fil de Puck,mais quelque chose va se passe pour qu'il "oubli" de l'appeler.. mais que va t-il se passé?

PS: dsl pour les fautes d'orthographes :p Ne soyez pas trop dur svp c'est ma 1ere FanFic ;D

Peace&Love


	2. Chapter 2

Une fois rentré chez lui, Puck prit une douche et changea de costard. Le visage de Quinn Fabray n'arreté pas de lui revenir en tete..Non pas possible qu'il est eut un coup de foudre des la premiere rencontre. Puck prit la route du journal, il allait voir quelle etait cette interview si importante pour le redacteur en chef Mr Stilman.

Arrive au Journal de GQ, Finn l'interpella:

-"Alors mec qu'est ce qui ta pris tant de temps, serait tu tombé sur l'ame soeur?" lança Finn

-"n'importe quoi... je te raconterai cela plus tard tu veux!"repondit-il

Noah alla voir Mr Stilman pour les renseignements de cette misterieuse interview." Pourquoi il n'a pas demande a Finn de faire cette interview? il est aussi doué que moi enfin." Pensa Noah

-"excusez moi Mr Stilman pour mon retard j'ai eu un petit incident ce matin.. desolé"

-"Puckerman vous avez de la chance que j'ai vraiment besoin de vous sinon c'etait la porte tout de suite, bref il faut que vous alliez interviewer un acteur pour faire la premiere page du journal a cause de notre retard nous n'avons plus qu'une semaine avant que le nouveau journal apparaisse!" lui annonca Stilman

-"Oui d'accord je ferai l'interview mais puis-je savoir qui est l'elu?" demanda Puck

-"il s'agit de Matt Damon il est a New York seulement 3 jours et il faut agir vite, votre "incident" nous a deja assez retardé! Alors depechez vous de partir dans l'_upper east side _tout de suite" Cria Stilman

A peine sortit du bureau la course a la montre avait debuté, il avait exactement 2jours pour faire cette interview. Comment allait-il faire? toujours dans ses pensés Puck ne remarqua pas la presence de Finn et cela le fit sursauté

-"hey relax, ce n'est que moi alors tu me raconte ton incident du matin?"demanda son meilleur ami

-"Je sais pas... je sens que tu vas pas me prendre au serieux!"

-"mais aller je suis ton meilleur ami! raconte moi"supplia Finn

-"Je sortais du Starbucks ce matin et quand je courrais pour aller au journal après ton appel, une fille m'est rentrée dedans jusqu'a me faire tombé et quand je me suis relevais pour voir il s'agissait de qui, j'ai etais tellement submergé par sa beauté que je n'avais plus les mots de m'enervé, elle m'a passe son numero qu'est ce que je devrai faire a ton avis?" demanda Puck

Finn etait presque en train de se retenir de rire quand il lui dit que ça servé a rien de l'appeler car il etait bien connu pour etre un zero dans les relations d'amour et avec ce commentaire il laissa un Puck completemment deprimé..Mais que lui arrivé t-il? il a seulement vu cette fille une fois et il est completement amoureux d'elle... demain soir nous serons vendredi et il pourra aller se saoulé pour l'oublié!

De son cote Quinn etait arrivé un peu en retard au _New York times_ et Rachel sa collegue le remarqua:

-"Hey Quinn ça va tu as l'air ailleurs?"lui demanda Rachel

Quinn hesita de lui raconter son histoire mais apres tout Rachel etait sa meilleure amie depuis le lycée

-"Ce matin j'ai rencontré un garçon, en lui rentrant dedans il etait tres enervé alors je lui es en quelque sorte donné mon...numero, je ne sais meme pas pourquoi je lui es donnée, quelle idiote je suis!" s'exclama Quinn en se tapant le front

-"Mais non ne t'inquiete pas des fois on fait des choses sans ne savoir vraiment pourquoi mais si tu lui as donné ce n'est pas par hasard alors!en tout cas ne t'inquiete pas avec ta beauté ce soir tu as son appel!"repondit Rachel et cela la réconforta

Rachel savait toujours lui remonté le morale mais quelque chose lui disait que cette fois ci Rachel n'avait pas juste..elle verra cela ce soir Pensa Quinn

Le soir arrivé aucun appel, Quinn savait bien que c'etait trop beau pour etre vrai, elle ne reverra sans doute jamais Noah "Puck" Puckerman, mais que lui arrivé t-il elle ,elle ne s'etais jamais vraiment interresée au homme mais celui avait l'air soir elle ira au bar histoire de l'oublier.

Vendredi soir enfin arrivé, il etait entre 19h30 et 20h15 au bar Marriott sur la 40e rue de New York, trois olives par verre et, à chaque noyau recraché dans un cendrier bourré de megots de cigarettes. Puck chassait de sa memoire Quinn mais en vain son visage angelique etait gravé dans sa tete. Puck arrivait frequemment a son bureau le visage grisatre, les paupieres lourdes, mais etait-ce le fait de sa plume elegante et precise qui lui permettait de gravir les echelons un a un de GQ si facilement? Il etait tard et Puck devait rentré pour travailler sur son interview le lendemain.

Il sortit du bar et il reconnut une belle blonde sous l'emprise d'un incontrolable fou rire apres avoir trebuche sur une boite a journaux et s'etre retouvée le derrierepar terre au milieu du trottoir

-"Quinn?" avait balbutié Puck

-"Puck?" avait repondu Quinn, tout aussi surprise

TBC

Tadatada est ce que vous avez aime REVIEW si oui prochain chapitre raprochement de QUICK YaY!

Peace&Love


	3. Chapter 3

-"Quinn?" avait balbutié Puck

-"Puck?"avait repondu Quinn, tout aussi surprise.

Pour justifier son etat pitoyable, Quinn prétexta une soirée entre copines comme elle n'en avait guere vecu depuis ses années lycée. Puck , guere en meilleure etat, invoqua un enterrement de vie garçon d'un de ses amis sans preciser que cette evenement daté de 3 semaines, Il vit l'expression de Quinn et ressentit le meme sentiment qu'il ressentait depuis leur rencontre, il se lança..

-"Heu tu veux venir chez moi, ne t'inquietes pas ce n'est pas ce que tu penses c'est juste pour boire un...un thé si tu veux?" proposa t-il

-"Oh ne t'inquiete pas je n'avais meme pas pensé a cela, bref oui je voudrai bien!" repondit Quinn en lui lançant un sourire charmant

Puck la guida vers le chemin de son appartement. Lorsqu'ils arriverent il debarrassa Quinn de sa veste et la guida vers le salon, elle s'assit sur le sofa pendant qu'il preparait le thé. Apres avoir finit de le preparait, il le disposa sur un plateau et prit son chemin vers le salon, il etait nerveux et cela se sentait encore aucune fille ne lui avait fait cet effet là. Il lui passa sa tasse de thé et c'etait a ce moment precis que les deux jeunes burent leur thé sans s'addresser la parole, c'est Quinn qui brisa ce silence:

-"Tu ne trouves pas cela bizzare que nous nous sommes rencontrés hier par hasard et que aujourd'hui je suis chez toi à 23 heures?" dit Quinn en regardant sa montre

-"A vrai dire je ne suis pas si surpris que ça, je voulait imperativement te revoir, je ne sais pas tu m'as hypnotisé et je n'arrete pas de penser a toi depuis hier qui n'est pas du tout mon genre, mais toi... tu es differente!"repondit Puck. Quinn rougit au compliment de Puck aucun garçons ne lui avait jamais dit cela, elle souria sans quitter du regard Puck et sans se rendre compte elle se pencha vers Puck hypnotisée par l'envie de gouter à ses levres ils etaient sur le point de s'embrasser quand tout a coup le telephone de Quinn sonna:

-"hum... excuse-moi!" Quinn se leva pour prendre son portable

-"Allo?" repondit Quinn

-"Allo Quinn? c'est Rach' ou es-tu je commence a m'inquieter tu es toujours pas rentrée a 23 heures?" declara une Rachel tres inquiete

-"Heu... j'etais chez une amie et je n'ai pas vu le temps passe! j'arrive tout de suite!" repondit Quinn

Quinn raccrocha et partit chercher sa veste essayant de ne pas regarder Puck mais celui-ci se leva du sofa pour aller la voir

-"Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

-"Hum..oui c'est juste ma coloc qui est aussi ma meilleure amie qui etait un peu inquiete, rien de grave! mais je vais devoir partir!" annonça Quinn

Puck attristé par la nouvelle inclina de la tete

-"Je te remerci encore pour m'avoir invité!" Quinn qui etait sur le point de partir sentit une ombre derriere elle et vit Puck qui mettait son menteau

-"Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?" demanda Quinn un peu surprise

-"Tu ne crois tout de meme pas que je vais te laisser repartir toute seule dans les rues de New York à 23 heures?" afffirma Puck

Quinn acquiesca, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de repartir toute seule et de plus elle se sentait en securité avec Puck bien qu'elle ne le connaisse depuis 48 heures.

Lorsqu'ils ariverent a l'appartement de Quinn cette fois ci, ils s'arreterent devant le porche de l'appartement, Quinn tendit sa main pour dire aurevoir à Puck mais celui la surprena en l'embrassent tendrement comme il en avait envie depuis ces longues 48 heures lorsqu'ils se separerent Quinn souffla un"wow" et regarda Puck dans les yeux et lui sourit:

-"Je t'appellerai!"annonca Puck, Quinn inclina de la tete et pris le chemin d'entré de son appartement, elle lui fit un signe de main et entra. Ce dernier repartit le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Lorsque Quinn entra dans son appartartement Rachel avait l'air de dormir mais une voix lui prouva que non:

-"Alors Q.? une amie? souria Rachel Aller viens me raconter!"

Quinn pris la direction de la chambre de sa meilleure amie cela allait etre une longue soirée pensa Quinn

TBC...

Alors qu'avait vous penser, heureux pour le rapprochement de QuICK, prochain chapitre le rendez-vous!

Peace&Love

Keep REVIEW thx


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin Puck etait plus heureux que jamais et Finn le remarqua:

-"Hey! mec qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives? je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi souriant?" dit-il

-"A vrai dire, je sais pas si je vais te le raconter cette fois-ci j'ai failli rater ma chance par ta faute!"retorqua Puck

Finn etait embarrassé, il savait tres bien que Puck parlait de cette mysterieuse fille:

-"tu l'as appellé n'est-ce pas?" repondit Finn avec un sourire aux levres

-"En fait, pas du tout on s'est revu par hasard dans la rue hier soir!"balança son ami sans lui expliquer le contexte de cette retrouvaille

Finn remarqua que lorsque Puck parlait de cette fille, il souriait sans le savoir, elle devait vraiment etre speciale pour qu'elle fasse cet effet à Puck

-"Elle est si speciale que cela?" demanda Finn en souriant

-"Comme tu ne peux pas l'imaginer, je sais pas je la connais depuis trois jours et je n'arrete pas de penser à elle!"

-"C'est le destin mec! Bon tu viens on se met au boulot tu aurai pas cette imortante interview?"lui rappela Finn

Et ils partirent travailler, Puck lui demanda conseil et Finn lui suggera de l'inviter a diner ce soir.

De son coté Quinn etait en jour de repos, Rachel ne travaillait pas non plus aujourd'hui et deciderent de faire un peu de shopping. Elles etaient en train de parler boulot lorsque Rachel decida de changer de discussion et basculer sur la vie sentimentale de Quinn

-"Alors tu penses que ça va etre du serieux avec ton "Puck"?" Demanda Rachel

-"Je ne sais pas du tout, j'aimerai bien, a vrai dire depuis que je l'ai rencontré je ne penses seulement à lui et tu sais tres bien que ce n'est pas mon genre" retorqua Quinn. Rachel etait sur le point de lui repondre quand le portable de Quinn sonna

-"Allo?" repondit Quinn

-"Hey! Quinn c'est Puck!" repondit le jeune Homme. A l'annonce de son prenom Quinn ressentit des pappillons dans son ventre

-"Hey Puck ça va ?" Rachel etait excitée

-"Oui ça va, je t'appelle pour te demander si ce soir tu serais libre pour venir hum... diner avec moi?" demanda Puck en esperant qu'elle reponde Oui

-"Heu..oui je voudrai bien,!" annonca t-elle

-"Ok je viens de prendre a 19heures c'est bon?"

-"Parfait, a ce soir"Quinn s'empressa de lui informé des dernieres nouvelles

-"Il m'invite au restaurant ce soir!" annonca une Quinn tres excitée

-"Mais c'est geniale, il faut que tu te prepare et je connais une personne pour te rendre sexy et elegante à la fois!"

Quinn savait tres bien de qui parlé Rachel: elle parlait de Santana leur amie du lycée qui etait devenue styliste et s'etait installé a New York. Rachel invita Santana chez les deux jeunes Filles pour une apres midi relooking

Puck etait tout excité a l'idee de voir Quinn ce soir il appella Finn pour lui annoncer la nouvelle

-"Hey! Finn c'est puck, elle a dit oui mec!"

-"heyyy c'est tres bien maintenant je sais qui peut te rendre encore plus beau que d'habitude pour ce rendez-vous! j'appelle Kurt tout de suite on se retrouve dans ton apartement! a tout de suite" et Finn raccrocha

Il etait 15 heures et Kurt etait arrivé avec son artillerie, il avait opté pour un costume sans cravate pour faire un effet decontracté. De l'autre coté Santana avait opté pour Quinn une robe de couleur peche avec des compensés et un maquillage leger mais qui refait sortir sa beauté.

Il etait enfin 19heures Puck etait en route chez Quinn, il avait memorisé le chemin depuis la derniere fois. Puck arriva et il toqua:

-"Cest lui!" annonça Quinn Merci pour tout les filles a tout a l'heure" elle partie ouvrir a son prince charmant

-"Hey!"dit-elle

Puck n'arrivé meme pas à sortir un mot, il etait completement ebloui par la beauté de Quinn et il commença a begayer

-"heu...heu...salut tu.. tu es magnifique!"murmurra t-il Quinn rougit, elle ne pensait pas faire cet effet a Puck, ils partirent en direction de sa voiture une BMW noire.

Lorsqu'ils arriverent au restaurant Puck annonça leur arrivé au garçon de table qui les plaça en tete a tete il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, ce qui etait surprenant pour samedi commanderent e Puck raconta sa vie a Quinn, elle fit de meme.

-"Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais dans ta vie?" demanda Quinn

-"Je suis journaliste a GQ!" repondit Puck

-"haa je comprends mieux c'est pour cela que tu avais deviné que j'etais journaliste, au New york Times au passge"ajouta Quinn, elle commençait vraiment a bien l'aimé. Il etait 22heures et Puck decida d'inviter Quinn chez lui, elle accepta a son etonnement.

Arrivés Chez Puck, ils s'installerent dans le salon, Puck sortit une bouteille de vin .Il apporta un verre de vin a Quinn, il fit de meme et alla s'assoir pres d'elle.

-"Raconte moi quelque chose que tu ne racontes à aucune fille lors du premier rendez-vous"supplia Quinn en buvant une gorgé de vin rouge.

-"Quand j'etais plus jeune, mon pere etait mon hero comme chaques garçons de mon age. Il etait mon pere et je ne pouvais que l'aimais mais plus les jours passaient et je le revoyais revenir a la maison saoule de plus en plus, ma mere le remarqua et decida de le renvoyer de chez nous. Je me raplerai toujours de ce jour où il frappa ma mere, ma soeur criait c'etait atroce pour un gamin de mon age, mais il s'enfichait il partit avec tout l'argent et quitta la ville heuresement que la famille de Finn etait là sans eux, nous ne serions pas làA partir de ce jours j'ai tout fait pour devenir un jornaliste reputé, je ne voulais pas etre comme pèreet jamais je ne le serai" Puck n'avait pas remarqué que des larmes de colere glissé sur son visage, Puck se leva et partit en direction du balcon, il avait besoin d'air frais,Quinn se leva à son tour et le rejoignit sur le balcon et vit Puck coller son poing contre le mur.

-"Puck! je suis desolée, j'aurai jamais du te demander cela! je suis vraiment desolée!"dit-elle en lui prenant la main et le suppliant d'arreter.

-"Non ce n'est pas ta faute c'est seulement...comment on peut faire cela à sa famille,ses enfants,je peux pas le concevoir!"Puck sanglotait maintenant, Quinn hesita mais le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler, elle aussi avait quelques larmes qui coulés sur son visage.

-"Merci Quinn, je n'arrive jamais a parler de mon pere avec quelqu'un mais avec c'est different, tu es speciale!" dit-il Et c'est Quinn qui le surpris cette fois ci en l'embrassant tendrement et Puck l'embrassa en retour aussi, ce qui fit sourire Quinn contre les levres de Puck apres ce baiser,Puck posa sa tete contre celle de Quinn

-"On ne se connait depuis seulement 3 jours mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait une eternité" annonça Quinn en souriant

-"Je ressens cela aussi,je t'aime vraiment bien Quinn et j'aimerai que l'on continu vraiment si tu veux"demanda Puck priant qu'elle dise oui

-"Est-ce que Mr Puckerman est en train de me demander d'etre sa petite amie?"rigola Quinn

-"J'essaye oui!" repondit Puck ayant rougit un peu

-"J'aimerai vraiment etre ta petite am.." Puck la coupa en l'embrassant fougueusement, il etait heureux.

TBC

Alors avez vous aime enfin Quinn et Puck sont officielle lol

Keep REVIEW

Peace&Love


	5. AN

**Je viens de voir que mon histoire n'a pas beaucoup de Reviews j'aimerai savoir votre avis pour voir si je continuel'histoire ou pas donc SVP donnez votre avis Svp**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Merci encore pour les reviews ca fait plaisir, desolée pour l'attente. Bonne lecture KEEP REVIEW PLS ;)

Puck etait sur le point d'appeler Finn pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, oui Quinn Fabray est enfin devenu sa petite-amie lorsque son telephone sonna c'etait Finn

-"hey,Finn c'est officiel on est ensemble avec Quinn, tu peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux!" Personne ne repondit.

-"Finn tu es là? si tu me dis que je vais trop vite, c'est trop tard je ne pas me passer d'elle" demanda Puck inquiet

-"Non c'est pas cela je suis heureux pour toi mec... juste je viens de recevoir un appel de ma mere...je suis desolé mais ... ta mere a eu accident et les docteurs ne pensent pas qu'elle s'en sorte je suis desolé Puck!" Le monde avait arreté de tourner, quoi sa mere est peut etre sur le point de mourrir, le jour où il a peut etre rencontré la femme de sa vie.. il n'arrivait plus a respirer et sentit les larmes de colere monter.

-"Puck..Puck reponds s'il te plait!suppliai Finn. Le portable de Puck vint s'exploser contre le mur, Puck glissa contre un mur et se laissa aller, il pleura, but, fuma toute la soirée. Sa vie etait fini sans sa mere.

Quinn etait devenu la plus heureuse des filles, elle avait promi de tout raconter a Rachel et Santana a propos de son rendez-vous galant d'hier soir:

-"Alors Quinn tu nous racontes s'il te plait?,il fait quoi dans la vie? il a quel age?"

-"Hier soir etait juste... magnifique, il etait tellement galant. J'ai appris qu'il etait aussi journaliste à GQ, il a 25ans"repondit Quinn toute souriante

-"ohh mais c'est trop romantique!" dit Rachel Santana leva les yeux au ciel

-"Vous vous etes embrassé?"ennonça Santana Rachel frappa Santana sur le bras

-"Aiee, j'ai juste envie de savoir!" repliqua Santana

Les joues de Quinn etaient devenues un peu plus rouges que d'habitude, elle etait tres prude mais c'etait la nature de Santana de poser des questions de ce genre

-"Oui, meme deux fois mais rien de plus! annonça Quinn embarrassée et nous sommes officiellement un couple" Rachel sauta de joie et vint la prendre dans ses bras

-"FELICITATIONS je suis tellement heureuse pour toi!" ecria Rachel. Mais Quinn ne savait pas que de son coté Puck etait l'homme le plus triste au monde il etait sur le point de perdre sa mere, il ne dormait plus, Finn avait essayé de l'appeler mais il ne repondait pas. Quinn avait decidé de surprendre Puck en lui faisant une surprise chez lui, elle arriva devant son apartement, elle toqua personne ne repond, elle retoque toujours rien. Elle l'appela sur son telephone maintes et maintes fois mais il ne repondait pas Quinn avait un peu peur, ils venaient a peine d'etre ensemble et Puck ne lui parle plus. Elle decide de partir voir a son lieu de travail.

Arrivé devant de GQ, elle entra a l'interieur elle vit un tres grand jeune homme, qui etait en fait Finn le meilleur ami de Puck et decida de lui demander si Puck etait present:

-"Excusez moi est ce que vous connaissez un certain Noah Puckerman" demanda Quinn l'homme se retourna et reconnu que la femme qui lui parlait etait Quinn

-"hum..tu es Quinn? Je suis Finn le meilleur ami de Puck " repondit Finn en serrant la main de cette-derniere

-"heu oui! tu sais ou est Noah je l'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais il ne repond pas je suis inquiete" repondit Quinn surprise

-"Puck est... comment annoncer ça" murmura Finn

-"Quoi? que ce passe t-il? il va bien? Voila je le savais il ne veut pas etre avec moi" repondit Quinn sentant les larmes montaient.

-"Non! ce n'est pas ça du tout... sa mere a eu un accident et les docteurs pensent pas qu'elle s'en sorte!"s'exclama Finn

Quinn etait sous le choc elle savait combien sa mere comptait pour Puck, elle la seule a l'avoir elevée apres que son pere soit parti

-"Je ne sais pas ou Puck est ! je l'ai appelé plusierus fois aussi je suis parti a son appartement mais personne n'ouvre" annnonça Finn, quelques minutes plus tard Finn fut appele par son chef et partit laissant Quinn seule. Elle repartit a son appartement et lorsque elle arriva, elle vit Puck son visage dans ses mains.

-"Puck?" elle courra et le prit dans ses bras, et esssaya de le reconforter

-"Quinn qu'est ce que je vais faire sans elle, j'ai tellement peur, ne me quitte pas je t'en suppli" Puck pleurait de plus en plus

-"Je ne vais nul part Puck je reste avec toi!"dit Quinn

-"Est ce que je peux rester chez toi, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'etre tout seul en ce moment!"supplia Puck

-"Biensur.. entre!"murmura Quinn. Ils entrerent dans son appartement Rachel etait deja arrivé

-"Hey Quinn, tu en a mis du tem.., ooh"Rachel etait surprise de voir Quinn accompagné de Puck. Quinn souffla un 'je te raconterai plus tard' Quinn prit le chemin de sa chambre.

"Tu as faim?" demanda Quinn sachant deja la reponse negative de Puck

-"Non pas vraiment j'ai juste envie de m'allonger avec toi!"annonça Puck plus triste que jamais

Quinn et Puck s'installerent sur son lit,Puck prit Quinn par la taille et il l'entendit dire "ça va aller je suis là". Il etait heureux que Quinn soit avec lui, il ne voulait pas affronter une dure epreuve tout seul. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et s'endormit dans ses bras. Quant à Puck, il ne savait plus quoi faire devait-il repartir à Lima, ohio sa ville natale?

Chapitre triste. Keep Reviewing please merci.

Peace&Love


	7. Chapter 7

**hey voici le chapitre 6 desolée pour ll'attente j'avais pas mal de choses a faire bon voila j'espere que ca va vous plaire. bonne lecture :) Ps: encore merci pour les 10 reviews continuez ;)**

Une semaine etait passée depuis l'accident de sa mere, grace a tous les soins intensifs qu'elle a put recevoir, elle etait encore vivante malheuresement les medecins avaient annonce a Puck que celle ci serait paralysee a vie, il appellait sa soeur tous les jours pour prendre des nouvelles . Puck etait a la fois deprime et heureux, Quinn l avait beaucoup aide a travers cette epreuve et etait vraiment chanceux de l'avoir meme si il ne lui avait pas montrait et il commenca a s'inquieter car il avait peur que Quinn pense que finalement il ne l'aimait pas . Mais durant cette epreuve Puck s'etait concentré sur quelque chose qu'il aimait beaucoup: la musique depuis qu'il etait petit il aimait la musique mais son pere lui rappellait toujours que la musique n'etait pas un metier malgres ses mots il n'avait jamais oublie cette passion, mais il ne chantait jamais devant personne meme Finn son meilleur amis depuis le lycee ne savait pas . I l prit sa guitare et commenca a chanter une de ses musiques preferées"Lovefool" de The cardigans cette musique signifier beaucoup pour lui cer il n avait toujours pas reussi a dire ces trois mots a Quinn alors qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour lui. Il commenca a gratter sur sa guitare et commence a chantonnait la musique:

_Dear, I fear we're facing a problem  
You love me no longer, I know And maybe there is nothing_

__A ce moment Quinn toqua a la porte mais Puck etait tellemen,t dans sa chanson qu'il n entendais pas, Puck lui avait montre que sous son tapis il y avait une clée, alors elle decida de la prendre at d'ouvrir la porte. Lorsqu'elle entra , elle entendit Puck chanter, elle reconnu la musique et elle ne pensait pas que Puck savait chanter, mais pourquoi cette chanson elle ecouta attentivement les paroles

_That I can do to make you do  
Mama tells me I shouldn't bother  
That I ought to stick to another woman  
A woman that surely deserves me  
But I think you do!_

So I cry, I pray and I beg

Love me love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me fool me  
Go on and fool me  
Love me love me  
Pretend that you love me  
Leave me leave me  
Just say that you need me  
Love me love me  
Say that you love me  
Leave me leave me  
Just say that you need me I can't care 'bout anything but you...

__Pourquoi Puck chante cette musique, peut etre que c'est par rapport a nous: pensa Quinn

_Lately I have desperately pondered,  
Spent my nights awake and I wonder  
What I could have done in another way To make you stay_

__Parce qu'il pense que je vais le quitter: pensa Quinn qui etait resté dans le couloir pour ne pas que Puck la voit.

_Reason will not lead to solution  
I will end up lost in confusion  
I don't care if you really care  
As long as you don't go_

So I cry, I pray, and I beg  
Love me, love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, fool me  
Go on and fool me  
Love me, love me  
Pretend that you love me  
Leave me, leave me  
Just say that you need me  
So I cry, and I pray for you to  
Love me, love me  
Say that you love me  
Leave me, leave me  
Just say that you need me  
I can't care 'bout anything but you...

Anything but you...

Love me, love me (Say that you love me)  
Fool me, fool me (Go on and fool me)  
Love me, love me (I know that you need me)  
I can't care 'bout anything but you...

Puck qui avait a peine termine la derniere note, qu'il fut coupe par des aplaudissements de Quinn, Puck se retourna et vit Quinn souriante:

-"Heu salut Quinn que fais tu la? Demanda Puck embarrassé comme jamais tout en rangeant au plus vite sa guitar

-"Je voulais venir te voir et tu n'ouvrait pas alors j'ai decide d'entre en utilisant ta clée sous le tapis et je t'ai entendu chanter c'etait magnifique!" repondit Quinn

Puck baissa sa tete et ses joues devinrent un peu rouge sous l'emprise de l'angoisse

-"Je ne savais pas que tu chantait?"demanda Quinn

-"humm c'est parce que je chante rarement" souffla Puck sans regardait Quinn dans les yeux

Quinn vit que Puck etait mal l'aise mais elle voulait a tout pris savoir pourquoi il avait chnater cette chanson avec une telle emotion.

-"Mais pourquoi cette chanson?" demanda Quinn

Puck ne voulait vraiment pas repondre mais il devait si il ne voulait pas la perdre

-"Quinn j'ai remarqué que toute cette semaine je n'ai vraiment fait attention a toi alors que toi tu n'as fait que cela tu m'as soutenu et je suis desolé si tu pense cela mais je pense que ... il fit coupé

-"Quoi? tu pense que quoi? que finalement tu ne veux plus etre avec moi?" Quinn n'attendit pas la reponse de Puck qu'elle se dirigea vers l'entrée avce des larmes plein les yeux

-"Nan Quinn c'est pas ça... attends!" il l'attrappa par le bras "Je voulais te dire je pense que Je t'aime!' cria Puck il attendit une reaction mais Quinn ne disait rien

-"Je savais que tu ressentais pas la meme chose que m... Quinn coupa Puck en l'embrassant fougueusement elle posa sa tete contre la sienne et murmura "Je t'aime aussi, j'avais juste peur de ta reaction si je le disais mais maintenant je suis tellement heureuse et tu n'aura jamais du penser que je voulais te quitter

Puck souria a ses mots

-"Et si demain je t'invitais au restaurant?" demanda Puck avec ton charmant

-"oh je suis desolée j'y vais deja avec Rachel...mais j'ai une idee on y va en groupe toi moi et Finn Rachel"

-"Mais ils ne connaissent meme pas et puis je voulais etre seul avec toi " lui repondit Puck en lui carressant la joue

-"Mais tu aura tout le temps d'etre avec moi apres le resto ... chez toi" annonca Quinn d'un ton seduisant en l'embrassant sensuellement

-"Alors on se prevoit cela, je vais prevenir Finn a demain babe!" dit Puck en l'embrassant langoureusement

TBC...

J'espere que vous avez aimé REVIEWS REVIEWS ET REVIEWS merciiii


	8. Chapter 8

_**Voila le chapitre7 j'esper que vous allait aimer, vous avez vu la promo pour 3x22 de glee haa j ai trop hate de voir les scenes Puck/Quinn ;) Bonne lecture et continuer de mettre des Reviews s'il vous plait merci**_

Quinn avait annonce son idée a Rachel meme si cette derniere etait retissante au debut, Quinn insista et Rachel accepta. Rachel etait heureuse pour la relation de sa meilleure amie mais elle etait tout de meme un peu jalouse en effet depuis que Quinn etait en couple avec Puck elle avait changé, elle etait devenue differente. Alors elle decida d'accepter ce double rendez vous peut etre que l'ami de Puck etait sa destinée elle aussi.

De son coté, Puck n'arrivait pas du tout a convaincre Finn de venir au rendez-vous:

-"Allez, Finn s'il te plait!"supplia Puck

-"Non! je ne viendrai pas, je vois pas pourquoi je tiendrai la chandelle entre vous deux!"repondit Finn

-"Mais combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que Quinn ammene sa copine et peut etre que tu vas tombe sous son charme ça fait combien de temps que tu as pas eu une vrai copine? perso je me rappelle pas du tout" lui lança Puck

Puck avait raison Finn n'avait pas une copine depuis des année et Fin etait aussi comme Rachel jaloux de la relation entre Quinn et Puck alors il decida de partir

-"Ok tu as raison je viendrai avec toi!" dit Finn

Puck sauta de joie, ça allait etre une bonne soirée, mais Puck ne pensait pas qu'il aller revoir une personne qui pourrait tout gacher.

Puck et Finn arriverent devant l'appartement de Quinn et Rachel, tout les deux tres elegants descendirent de la voiture pour aller chercher les deux jeunes filles.

-"Quinn je crois qu'ils viennent d'arriver" dit rachel tout en regardant par la fenetre

-"ahh enfin, j'arrive toute de suite" annoca Quinn. Elle descendit, tout en s'appliquant une derniere couche de rouge a levres, elle etait ravissante.

-"tu me trouves comment?"demanda Quinn

-"Ravissante comme d'habitude!" repondit Rachel en souriant, Rachel alla ouvrir au garcons

-"Hey tu dois etre l'amie de Quinn, je m'appelle Puck" dit il en lui serrant la main

-"Hey moi c'est Rachel Quinn vient bien... et bien la voila"annonca Rachel

-"Hey Quinn tu es magnifique" dit Puck tout en embrassant Quinn

-"salut Finn comment tu vas depuis la derniere fois?" demanda Quinn

-"Salut Quinn oui ça va!" repondit Finn, il submergé par la beauté de son amie, Rachel et ne remarquait meme plus qu'il n' arreté pas de la fixer

Ils arriverent au restaurant vers 20 heures, Puck et Quinn se mit a coyé sans laisser le choix a rachel et finn ce qu'ils leur permettait d'etre donc a coté et cela leur permit de discuter et de faire connaissance. Puck s'excusa pour partir au toilette, et regretta a la minute ou il vit cette personne.

-"Puck, ça fait longtemps"crai la personne

-"Qu'est ce que tu veux Hanna!"dit Puck d'un ton tres sec

-"Tu te rappelle de moi, woah etonnant"dit hanna

-"Apres ce tu m'as fait j'aurai dus" repondit Puck sans la regarder dans les yeux

-"Puck je suis desolée mais je veux me remettre avec toi!"dit Hanna

Puck rigola apres l'annonce de cette derniere

-"Tu penses vraiment que je vais me remettre avec toi, Hanna c'est fi...il ne pit terminer sa phrase qu'elle l'embrassa. mais il ne repondit pas au baiser et la repoussa violemment et la son coeur s'arreta de battre quand il vit Quinn juste devant eux avec les larmes aux yeux, elle n'y croyait pas alors elle partit en courant en dehors du restaurant

-"Tu vois ce que tu as fait j'en reviens pas je n'ai plus envi d'etre avec toi pourquoi tu veux toujours tout gacher dans ma vie! " cria Puck contre Hanna

Finn et Rachel avait assister a toute la scene, Puck parit en courant a la recherche de Quinn

-"Il s'est passe quoi entre Hanna et Puck" demanda Rachel a Finn

-"Puck etait vraiment amoureux de Hanna au point de vouloir se marier avec mais un jour, quand il lui avait fait une surprise et la surpris en train de le tromper, il en revennait pas, elle l achevait quand elle lui a dit que ça faisait 4 mois qu'elle le trompait"Raconta Finn

-"Mon dieu, c'est pour ça, et maintenant elle veut gacher la relation de Puck et Quinn" Dit Rachel

Finn racompagna Rachel chez elle, et reparti chez lui mais avant il avait un detour chez Puck. Lorsqu'il entra il vit Puck avachit contre un mur, et on pouvait voir qu'il avait pleuré.

-"Je sais que tu as toujours des sentiments pour Hanna mais pourquoi tu l'a embrasse je pensais que tu aimais Quinn!" dit Finn

-"Je l'ai pas embrasse c'est elle! et quand je l'ai repousse j ai vu Quinn!, je suis sur qu'elle pense que je la trompe" cria Puck

-"Mais tu n'as qu'a lui dire la verite! lui dire ce que Hanna ta fait auparant!" conseilla Finn

-"Mais je n'arrete pas de l'appeler depuis tout a l heure mais elle ne repond pas, c'est fini mec..."

-"Mais non faut pas que tu te laches demain tu ira la voir" dit Finn

Quinn entendit quelqun toquer a sa porte, elle s'attendais a voir Puck mais elle fut surpris

-"Salut Quinn!"

-"Sam mais qu'est ce que tu fais la?"dit Quinn

-"je suis de retour a New york comme tu vois!"dit Sam

-"Mais entre, tu veux quelque chose a boire?"proposa Quinn

-"Du café merci, alors comment vas tu Quinn, aucun garcons depuis que je suis parti?" demanda Sam en esperant qu elle dise non , depuis qu il avait vu il avait craque pour elle mais elle le voyait toujours comme un ami

Quinn gela sur place, elle voulait dire oui mais apres avoir vu Puck embrasser cette fille elle decida de l'oublier et dire non

-"Non aucun !" dit elle d un ton sec. Sam etait heureux peut etre qu'il pourrait avoir sa chance

Sam explica pourquoi il etait revenu a New york il n aimait plus travailler a Londres meme si c'etait une tres belle ville il voulait renter a la maison. Quinn n'etait pas dans la conversation elle n'arretait de penser a Puck mais elle fut choque quand elle sentit les levres de Sam sur les siennes, elle ne l'embrassa pas en retour mais ne le repoussa pas. Et cette fois c'etait au tour de Puck de voir cette scene par la fenetre, il n en revennait pas elle l'avait deja oublie en une soirée il decida de partir. Quinn ne remarqua pas Puck.

-"Tu devrai partir desolée de te donner de faux espoirs mais je ne veux pas etre avec toi Sam!"

Sam etait devenu tout rouge, il n en revennait pas.

-"Tout de façon je ne voulais rien de ta part" dit Sam et il parti en claquant la porte

Puck rentra chez lui et trouva Finn

-"Alors elle a dit quoi ?" demanda Finn avec un sourire

-"Elle... je l'ai vu en train d'embrasser un autre garcon, je te l'avais dit c'est fini..." et avec ce commentaire il s'enferma dans sa chambre. Finn n'avait pas vu Puck aussi triste depuis l'incident avec Hanna comment va t il faire pour lui remonter le moral?

_**alors vous avez aimer j'espere que oui, Laisser des reviews merci**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey desolée de vs avoir fait attendre pour ce chapitre mais tout d'abord un grand merci pour les 15 reviews (_Muted Trumpet, Finchel, Quick, Miss Agron et encore plein d'autres_) ca me fait vraiment plaisir donc voila le chapitre 8, bonne lecture et keep review **

Deux jours etaient passe depuis que Puck avait vu Quinn embrasser un autre Garcon. Il en revenait toujours pas, elle ne la meme pas laisser s'expliquer qu'elle l'avait deja remplace avec ce blond. Finn le soutenait, essayait de lui remoner le moral mais il etait toujours aussi malheureux, Quinn etait la femme de ses reves: belle, intelligente, gentille. Mais il ne la meritait plus.

Finn n'arretait pas de lui dire ce qu'elle ratait par rapport a Puck et lui avait propose de venir a la soiree que Santana avait prevu demain soir.

-"Alors Puck tu es OK pour demain?" demanda Finn

-Tu sais avec ce qui s'est passe, j'ai pas tres envi mais vas-y toi!" repondit-il

-"Non tu viens avec moi, ca fait deux jours que tu reste chez toi, oublie la et viens avec moi!" dit Finn tout excite

-"Ok je viendrai"

-"Alors Quinn tu as decidé pour demain, Santana nous a dit que sa soirée allait etre la soirée du siecle?" demanda Rachel

-"Jai vraiment pas du tout envie d'y aller!" repondit Quinn

-"Non Quinn ça fait deux jours, si il voulait etre avec toi il serait venu te voir , oublie le et viens avec moi s'il te plait"

-"ok je viendrai!"

Rachel cria de joie et sauta dans les bras de Quinn.

Le soir tant attendu est enfin arrivée, Rachel etait tellement excitée, ce qu'elle n 'avait pas dit a Quinnn etait qu'elle et Finn avait tout prevu pour Quinn et Puck se voient ce soir.

-"Quinn depeche toi on va etre en retard!" Cria Rachel du bas des escaliers et la elle vu Quinn plus belle que jamais et tres sexy

-"Je savais que c'etait trop, je vais me changer!"

-"non non tu es parfaite, il ne pourra pas te rater"dit Rachel se mardant la levre apres avoir tilté ce qu'elle venait de dire

-"Qui ça?" demanda Quinn

-"Non personne personne! bon on y va!" dit Rachel en tirant Quinn part le bras

Lorsque les deux filles arriverent la salle etait bondée, Rachell s'excusa aupres de Quinn pour aller appeler Finn pour savoir ou les deuux garconns se trouvaient et preparer le plan

-"Allo Finn c'est Rachel, est ce que vous etes arrives?" demanda t-elle

-"Oui on est arrive! "retorqua Finn

-"Alors retrouvez nous au bar, et fait le surpris s'il te plait j'espere que ca va marcher a toute de suite!' lui dit Rachel elle esperait vraiment que Quinn et Puck se remettent avant la soiree

-"Hey Quinn on va se raffraichir tu viens!' mais Rachel vit Santana se dirigait vers elles

-"Heyy les filles je suis super contente que vous etes venu et Quinn je suis desolée j ai entendu pour ton copain bon je vous laisse" et avec ce commenatire qui mit le moral de Quinn a zero elle parti

Rachel et Quinn s'installerent sur des chaises du bar

-"He Puck regarde il y a Quinn et Rachel, Rachel tu veux venir danser avec moi s'il te plait ?"

demanda Finn Rachel accepta et parti laissant Quinn et Puck en tete a tete

-"Salut!" dit Quinn tout gentillement

-"Hey" dit Puck s'installant sur une des chaise et commendant de l'alcool

Puis le silence s'installa, Quinn n'etait jamais mal a l aise aupres de Puck auparavant mais cette elle l'etait alors elle decida de briser le silence

-"Je peux savoir ce que tu as ?" dit elle Puck souria

-Je sais pas peut etre que je suis degouter de savoir que la fille que j aime m'a deja remplacer avec ce blond!" repondit Puck enerve en buvant une gorgée

Quinn etait confuse mais de quoi parlait il?

-"de quoi est ce que tu parles?" demanda Quinn

-"Arrete de faire l'innocente, je t'ai vu embrasser ce garcon alors oui toi aussi tu as vu cette fille m'embrasser mais pourquoi tu ne pas laisser m'expliquer? que c'est elle qui a sauté sur moi ! pourquoi tu es parti te refugier dans ses bras? tu sais quoi j ai meme pas envi d'entendre tes explications!" Cria Puck et il parti de l'appartement

-"Puck attend... je ne sors meme pas avec lui" se dit Quinn a elle meme

Rachel et Finn avaient toute la scene , Rachel n'etait meme pas que Quinn avait embrasse un garcon, elle est malheureuse et triste pour Quinn elle voulait vraiment que Puck se remette avec elle mais pourquoi elle avait embrasse un autre garcon alors?

Quinn ne voulait meme plus rester a cette fete, Puck pensait qu'elle avait remplacer avec Sam. Mais comment il avait fait pour la voir embrasser Sam , il etait peut etre venu la voir. Quinn marcha le long de la rue, il faisait tres noir mais elle etait tellement triste qu'elle n avait pas peur mais elle aurai peut etre du se mefier apres tout

-"Quinn comme on se retrouve!" dit une personne

Quinn se retourna et vit Sam il avait l'air ivre

-"Qu'est ce que tu veux Sam?" dit Quinn en se reculant

-"Toi!" dit il et il commenca a lui embrasser le cou et dezipper sa robe

-"Sam arrete, arrete je t'en suplie" hurla Quinn

Mais sam ignorer, Quinn savait tres bien ce qui etait en train de se passer, comment cela pouvais lui arriver.

De son cote Puck avait decider de ne pas rentrer chez lui, il marchait dans la rue quand tout a coup il entendit une femme hurler, il se rapprocher de plus plus des cris quand tout a coup il vit Quinn et ce blond, il etait en train de lui defaire sa robe, il courrut le plus vite possible pour l'arreter. Lorsqu'il arriva, il prit Quinn par la taille et poussa le jeune homme

-"Est ce que ca va ?" demanda Puck a Quinn

Elle ne repondit pas, elle pleurait tellement fort

Puck se retourna enerve comme jamais vers Sam et le frappa de tout ses forces mais Sam ne se laissa pas faire il frappait Puck aussi fort que lui mais tout a coup Sam sortit un couteau de sa poche et il reussi a faire une balafre sur la joue de Puck, Puck saignait beaucoup mais quand il vit que Sam se dirigeait vers Quinn avec le couteau en mains il l'attaqua de suite . Sam etait avachi au sol il n'arrivait plus a se lever.

-"est ce que ca va Puck?" demanda Quinn

-"oui ca va, viens je te raccompagne chez toi!" dit il

Arrive devant son appartement, Quinn se mit face a face de Puck et vit le sang toujours aussi abondant sur sa joue, elle l'entraina a l'interieur de son appartement pour le desinfecter

-"Je te remerci jamais assez, sans toi Sam m'aurait probablement... elle soupira Enfin je te remerci" dit Quinn

-"c'est normale j'allais pas le laisser faire... hey pourquoi est ce que tu pleures?"demanda t il

-"Parce que je m'en veux tellement que tu m'es vu embrasser Sam et regarde toi maintenant a cause de moi tu as recu un coup de couteau sur la joue et je suis desoléé tellement desolée" dit elle

Puck lui prit le visage entre ses mains -"Hey ne t'en fais pas j'ai eu pire que ca! je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime"

Quinn n'attendit pas une minute pour venir poser ses levres contres les siennes, elles lui avaient manqué terriblement

-"Je t'aime aussi, tellement." dit Quinn son front contre celui de Puck

Puck souria, Quinn lui avait tellement manqué.

**TBC **

**Alors vs en avez pensé quoi ? donner moi tous vos avis ! donc reviewer ca compte beaucoup pour moi merci beaucoup!**


	10. Chapter 10

**voila un nouveau chapitre dsl pour le retard comme d'habitude je voudrai remercier toutes personnes qui ont posté des reveiws continuez ça fait chaud au cœur donc voila j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire**

Cela faisait un mois que Puck et Quinn étaient de nouveaux ensemble, plus heureux que jamais, quand a Finn et Rachel, ils apprenaient encore a se connaitre enfin pour Rachel car Finn était déjà croque de cette dernière. Puck était parti en voyage professionnel a Mexico laissant Quinn toute seule pendant une période encore indéterminée. Nous étions Samedi soir, Finn avait invité a Rachel de sortir avec lui ce soir.

-"Tu es sure que ça ne te dérange pas de rester toute seule Quinn?" demanda Rachel

-"Non je te jure, vas y en plus je sais que tu en meurs d'envie" lui rétorqua Quinn

Rachel souri et pris Quinn dans ses bras et parti rejoindre Finn. Quinn avait décidais que ce soir c'était soirée Films, au beau milieu d'un film romantique son iPhone sonna, elle vit qu'il s' agissait de Puck enfin.

-"Allo Puck, comment vas tu? je suis tellement heureuse que tu m'appelles!" dit rapidement Quinn

-"Hey, ça va et toi?tu me manques terriblement" annonça Puck

-"Tu me manques aussi beaucoup" dit Quinn

-"hey tu fais quoi?" demanda son petit ami

-"Juste en train de regarder un film, sans toi malheureusement!

-"j' ai une surprise, tu veux bien sortir sur ton balcon?"demanda Puck

-"hum oui... " Quinn s'exécuta. elle sortit mais ne vit rien

-"Puck si c'est une blague ce n'est pas drôle"

-"regarde en bas!" et il était la après deux semaines d'absence, il était enfin revenu. Il lui fit signe de descendre elle s'habilla très vite et descend a tout vitesse. Elle sauta dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément après deux semaines d'absence.

-"Alors ou m'emmènes tu?" demanda Quinn très excitée

-"c'est une surprise!" répondit Noah

Il l'emmena a central Park en voiture. La bas Puck avait prépare spécialement pour eux quelque chose, en effet il s'agissait d'un pique nique avec bougies etc...

-"aww Puck c'est tout simplement parfait merci" dit Quinn en l'embrassant

"je suis content que cela te plaise, je t'aime!"dit Puck

Quinn sourit lorsqu'elle entendit ses mots ils arrivaient toujours a faire chavirer son cœur, elle lui caressa la joue. Ils s'asseyerent sur le drap, il faisait doux et cette nuit était une très belle soirée. Après avoir fini de manger, Puck s'allongea et Quinn fit de même en laissant sa tête sur le torse de son petit ami.

-"Merci Puck, cette soirée était tout simplement merveilleuse tu m'avais tellement manqué!" dit Quinn

Il ne répondit pas, il préféra l'embrasser,mais leur étreinte se fit de plus en plus longue

-"Peut être qu'on devrait rentrer chez toi" Murmura d'un ton sensuelle Quinn dans son oreille

-"hum bonne idée mais j'ai quelque chose pour toi avant, reste ici je vais le chercher dans la voiture" il l'embrassa et s'empressa d'aller chercher le cadeau qui lui avait acheté. Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa voiture, il se dépêcha de prendre le paquet.

-"Alors qu'est ce que c'est?" Puck se retourna et vit Quinn

-"mon dieu Quinn tu m'as fait peur, j allais revenir dans un instant bref c'est pas grave tu es la donc voila c'est un petit cadeau pour te remercier d'avoir fait de moi un homme heureux." dit Puck en souriant

Quinn avait les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle ouvrit le paquet elle vit, des boucles d'oreilles en diamant ainsi qu"un collier qui etait en diamant aussi .

-"Je t'aimerai toute ma vie Quinn n'oublie jamais ça"

-"C'est magnifique Puck Merci!" elle l'embrassa et ensemble ils partirent en direction de l'appartement de Puck.

Mais lorsqu'ils arrivent ils virent une personne sur le palier

-"Puck est ce que tu connais cet homme?" demanda Quinn

-"Non je ne le connais pas, viens mais surtout reste derrière moi on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer" lui repondit Puck

Ils descendirent et partirent en direction de cet inconnu , L'homme les vit et s'avança

-"Bonsoir Noah!" dit l'inconnu d'une cinquantaine d'année

-"Bonsoir mais est ce que l'on se connait parce que je me rappelle pas vous avoir déjà vu" dit Puck avec Quinn derrière

-"Je suis ton père!" répondu Mr Puckerman

Puck était choqué après tant d'année il était revenu, Puck était tendu pourquoi après tant d'année il serait revenu de plus comment avait il réussi a trouver son adresse

-"Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir chez moi!" dit Puck d'un ton sec il prit la main de Quinn pour renter dans son appartement

-"Attend Noah je suis désolé attend" dit son père mais Puck fit le sourde oreille en entra chez lui. Des qu'il fut arrivé a l'intérieur Quinn prit Puck dans ses bras Puck s'asseya sur le canapé.

-"Peut être que tu devrai lui donné une chance!" dit Quinn soudainement, puck fut surpris il pensait que Quinn le comprenait et il cela c'est avéré que non

-"Comment tu peux encore penser après tout ce qu'il a fait a ma mère et ma sœur ... et moi. Tu veux encore que je lui donne une chance" cria Puck

-"Non mais regarde il est venu te vo-" Quinn fut coupé par Puck

-"et moi je pense tu dis n'importe quoi" dis Puck d'un ton sec, Quinn n'en revenait pas elle voulait l'aider et c'est comme ça qu'il lui redondai, elle avait des larmes de colère qui montait elle prit son manteau et partit vers la sortit mais Puck l'attrapa par son poignée

-"Attends Quinn je suis désole,j'aurai pas dû te di-"

"Mais tu l'as dis je suis désolée Puck si j'ai envie de t aider et que tu me réponds comme ça ne sert plus a rien je ne veux pas une relation dans laquelle je n'ai pas le droit de dire mon mot" cria la jeune blonde

"Attends attends tu es entrain de rompre avec moi"dit Puck

-"Non je veux juste que l'on fasse une pause" dit Quinn; elle ouvrit la porte mais Puck l'arrêta

-"Laisse moi te déposer chez toi je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose" proposa Noah

"Ok" répondit t-elle

Le trajet était calme aucun des deux ne parlaient, arriver chez Quinn, Puck s'arrêta devant l'entrée

-"Merci, Puck pour tout je..." Quinn soupira lui embrassa la joue mais ne réagit pas a ce baiser elle partie, Puck mit quelques minutes avant de repartir, il était a l'intersection d'une rue il n'étais pas concentré sur la route et il aurai du, un conducteur soul vint percuter le cote où Puck se trouvait et ce fut la dernière image qu'il vu avant de sombrer dans un noir profond...

**TBC j'espere que ça vous a plut aussi je voulais vous dire que je vais commencer une nouvelle fic mais qui se passera au lycée cette fois ci donnez moi des idées si vous en avez je prends tout lol MERCI et continuez de poster des reviews !3**


	11. AN2

Chapitre à venir.

Je suis désolée de l'attente


End file.
